pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Ivysaur
Vs. Ivysaur is the ninth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Elise. It aired 6/3/15. Story Ian, Bayleef, Elise, Togepi and Conway are traveling through a forest, the ocean out to their side. Bayleef runs off ahead, excited about something. Ian: Take it easy, girl. No need to go so fast. Bayleef: (Eager) Bay! Bayleef sniffs the air, as she picks up a scent. She runs off, as Ian sighs, running after her. He playfully chases her, as they approach an old bridge, connecting to another island. Ian: Huh? Hey, Conway. You know where this goes? Conway: Huh? (Conway pulls out his map.) It’s nothing that’s on here. Ian: Good enough for me. Lead the way. Bayleef: Bay! Bayleef runs across the bridge, Ian following. Elise and Conway go after him. End Scene An elder trainer is sitting in front of a log cabin, with a clearing in front of the house. He is meditating, as Bayleef sniffs him. Elder: Another one? Get lost. Bayleef: Bay. The elder opens his eyes, seeing Ian and the others approaching. Ian: Bayleef. Bayleef: Bay. Bayleef runs back over to Ian’s side, the elder intrigued. Elise: Forgive his manners. We’re sorry for intruding on you like that. I’m Elise. Conway: And I’m Conway. Bayleef was following some sort of scent. Elder: Most likely this one. The elder pulls out a Friend Ball, choosing Ivysaur. Ivysaur: Saur. Bayleef: Bay. Bayleef sniffs at Ivysaur, which extends a Vine Whip, whipping Bayleef back. Bayleef runs behind Ian, him laughing. Elder: And I assume you’re here to learn the ultimate move, like the others. Ian: I’m here because Bayleef came. Who are you? Elder: I go by Carl, but most know me as the Pledge Guru. What do you seek? Ian: To have a team of Pokémon that is the best. Pledge Guru: Not you be the best? Ian: I’m nothing without them. Pledge Guru: Hm. Very well. Let us battle then. Elise: Eh?! Just like that?! Conway: This guy thinks like Ian. Ian: Razor Leaf. Pledge Guru: Vine Whip. Bayleef lowers her head, firing spiraling leaves from the leaf on her head. Ivysaur extends vines, whipping them all to the side. The vines go to slam into Bayleef, which raises a crystal wall, using Reflect. Pledge Guru: Take Down. Ian: Reflect Cut! Ivysaur charges forward, yellow streams following. Ivysaur slams into the Reflect wall, as Bayleef holds her head to the side, her head leaf glowing white. The Reflect wall forms a point with it, as she swings, using Reflect Cut. Ivysaur is knocked away. Pledge Guru: (Smirking) Impressive. Energy Ball! Ivysaur stands on its front legs, pointing the plant on its back at Bayleef. A green Energy Ball forms, firing it at Bayleef. Bayleef launches Razor Leaf to deflect it, but the leaves are pushed away, Energy Ball hitting Bayleef. Elise: Wow. That move was incredible! Conway: Energy Ball, the Grass version of Shadow Ball. It is an efficient attack. Pledge Guru: Now. For the reason people seek me out. The ultimate move. Grass Pledge! Ivysaur: Saur! Ivysaur stomps the ground with one foot, as pillars of grass shoot out of the ground, quickly approaching Bayleef. Ian and Bayleef are caught off guard, as the grass pillars extend out, surrounding Bayleef. Bayleef is then hit by Grass Pledge from right underneath her, launching her into the air. Bayleef crashes down, struggling to get up. Ian: What the? Pledge Guru: That is what many trainers come to learn. But there are only a select few Pokémon that can actually learn the move. I wonder if your Bayleef can. Ian: Let’s find out. Bayleef. Bayleef: (Enthusiastically) Bay! Ian: Grass Pledge! Bayleef: Bay! Bayleef stomps the ground, though nothing happens. Bayleef is confused, as she’s hit by a barrage of Energy Balls, pushing her back. She falls over, using one leg to stay standing. Ian: Bayleef! Bayleef is panting, as a dark green aura forms around her. Bayleef stands back up, shaking her head, the aura dispersing. Elise: Was that? Conway: Overgrow. Just like Blaze and Torrent. It powers up Grass type moves when the user is severely weakened. Ian: Let’s try it again. Grass Pledge! Bayleef glows with the green aura again, as she rises up onto her hind legs. She comes down and stomps the ground, a single grass pillar forming in front of her. The attack stops, Bayleef disappointed. Ian: It’s alright. That was incredible, Bayleef. (Ian goes over and pets Bayleef.) Bayleef: Bay. Pledge Guru: Not bad. Few get it on the second try like that. But that’s the secret. Conway: The ability. Overgrow, Blaze, Torrent. Pledge Guru: Only Pokémon with those abilities can learn the different Pledge moves. All of those Pokémon are designated as “Starter Pokémon.” Ian: Thanks for teaching us this move. Let’s work on it. Bayleef: Bay! Pledge Guru: You don’t have somewhere to go? Elise: Oh, we do. But once he gets an idea, he doesn’t care what others says. End Scene The Pledge Guru is sitting back in his spot, Ivysaur eating Pokémon food beside him. Ian and Bayleef are working on Grass Pledge, Bayleef stomping the ground. One grass pillar forms, like before. Conway: Hm. There must be a way to increase its power. Ian: Our bond has to be stronger. We have to be as one to use it. Elise goes over to Pledge Guru, opens one eye to look at her. Pledge Guru: What? Elise: Uh, I, uh, was wondering. Pledge Guru: No. You don’t possess a Pokémon that can learn it. Like most trainers that come to learn it. (He closes his eye.) Elise: Oh, no! I don’t want to learn Grass Pledge! I was wondering if you could teach my Gloom Energy Ball. The Pledge Guru opens his eyes. Pledge Guru: That’s it? Elise pulls out her Pokéball, choosing Gloom. Gloom: Gloom, Gloom! Pledge Guru: Hm. No one has ever asked me to teach a move other than the Pledges. Very well. Ivysaur stands on its front legs, firing Energy Ball from its plant. Gloom looks excited, as it tries to produce Energy Ball. It grows, though stops at a small size. Gloom looks upset, as Elise pets her. Elise: It’s alright. We’ll keep working on it. Look. Elise points over to Ian and Bayleef, Gloom watching them attempt Grass Pledge again. Elise: We’ll have a training partner. Gloom: Gloom! Elise: Hey Ian! Can we train with you? Elise and Gloom run over, as they take a position to battle Ian and Bayleef, who turn to face them. Pledge Guru: Huh. Those two. Conway: Interesting, aren’t they? (Conway walks over.) Ian is a trainer that is very influential. He only thinks of strengthening his Pokémon, and his attitude affects everyone. Elise was once a shy and timid girl. But now, she’s as determined to become stronger as he is. Pledge Guru: Hm. I’m glad a trainer like that learned the ultimate move. Main Events * Bayleef learns Grass Pledge, but hasn't perfected it. * Bayleef's ability is revealed to be Overgrow. * Gloom learns Energy Ball, but hasn't perfected it. Characters * Ian * Elise * Conway * Carl the Pledge Guru Pokémon * Bayleef (Ian's) * Togepi (Elise's) * Gloom (Elise's) * Ivysaur (Carl's) Trivia * The Pledge Guru lives on what was Pudgy Pidgey Island in the anime. * Gloom not perfecting Energy Ball is similar to Ash's Turtwig in the anime. * This is the first time one of Ian's Pokémon learns a move that it needs to work on to perfect. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Whirl Island arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Elise